lost love
by firecrystal025
Summary: in the digital world there is a new enemy will the team of season 2 be able to take down this new enemy, lots of Tk x Kari
1. Chapter 1

Warning if you do not like the pairing *point to the pairing* then this is not the fanfic for you all the other peoples will get oc from yours truly Crystal oh and mainly Tk and Kari fluff ok so if you are expecting a lot of Tai and Sora then you are wrong and I will be taking advantage of Davis not being able to say Tk name correctly so yes that will be in when {} it means the character is thinking

[Tk pov]

{It was like any other day facing new threats to the digital world today was a digimon named tarousmon he hypnotize digimon to do his evil work like ken did when he was the digimon emperor but only Kari light in her heart can break this evil spell but the only problem is to get Kari close to break the trance we have to fight through hundreds of digimon I'm very worry for Kari because tarousmon is hunting us down}…Tk! I heard Kari yell what is it Kari I said with a bit of drowsiness in my voice well you were staring into the distant for a while now so I was w-w-worry she stuttered out

[Kari pov]

Tk was staring into the distant for a while now {I wonder what he's thinking about huh why did Tk stop walking he's staring at an ocean wait I remember Tai told me about w-wait it's the place Tai told me about when Tk was left at an amusement park by Matt 3 years ago where he almost ate the forgetting mushroom that demidevimon had gave to him well time to wake him up from his daydreaming 1…2…3} Tk! What is it Kari he said with a hint of drowsiness in his voice {he's so cute when he's drowsy} well you where {what should I tell him the truth or a lie} staring into the distant for a while now and I'm w-w-worry about you I manage to stutter out oh sorry to worry you Kari *huff* the truth is Tk you were staring at the amusement park you were left at 3 years ago I manage to speak out oh don't worry Kari he said with gentleness in his voice

[Tk pov]

Well the truth is you were staring at the amusement park Kari said {I can hear her voice quivering} oh don't worry Kari I said gently giving her a quick peck on the forehead I ran to the front where Davis and Ken is hey Davis I said cheerful can we go and take a small break at that amusement park I ask while pointing to the amusement park well it couldn't hurt plus our digimon need the rest I heard Ken say well ok I heard Davis said

[Davis pov]

Ok team we are going to an amusement park to rest ok I heard everybody says so we all headed straight to the amusement park so we were all heading to the amusement park to go and rest when 10 candlemon jump at us there eyes glazed and lifeless all were tarousmon slaves everybody be careful this digimon is real not control towers ok we just have to knock them out not send their data back I see everybody nod their head it was an intense battle (I won't explain it in detail because I'm lazy) after that all of our digimon were tired then Kari walk up to the fainted digimons to break the spell and gather all the light in her heart and the light slowly went to the digimons heart after all the light was gone the digimon glazed and lifeless eyes became bright and colorful then Kari fainted {lucky Tc was able to catch her}

[Tk pov]

{This is what happens every time she does this she faints it's because the light in her heart need strength to pull out} I catch her time before she fell to the ground come on Davis we have to get to the amusement park and fast I said so digi armor energize "patamon armor digivovle to pegasusmon flying hope" come on pegasusmon we have to fly to the amusement park come on gatomon you come too so I flew but before I was out of sight I yelled you better digivovle to a flying digimon

[

Ken pov]

Well wormmon you know what to do I said yes Ken he said "wormmon digivovle to stingmon" well I better catch up with Tk and Kari well you got the sky's but I can run faster than you I heard veemon said well bye

that's all for chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the last chapter being so short but this chapter will be longer this is the first my story and review on how I can improve xoxo firecrystal

[Davis pov]

Well veemon time to do it digi armor energize "veemon armor digivovle to raidramon the storm of friendship" ha faster than the skies can get you *bumps into a tree* never mind

[Yolei pov]

Hey Cody you need a ride I said no thanks Yolei I'm going to go by digging ok than ok hawkmon you know what to do "hawkmon digivovle to aquilamon" bye Cody see you there

[Cody pov]

Ok armadillomon you know what to do digi armor energize "armadillomon armor digivovle to digmon the drill of knowledge" come on digmon ok Cody

[Tk pov]

We arrived at the amusement park and then ken then Cody then Yolei and last Davis hey Davis how is you so slow we all joked hey you would be slow to if you keep running into trees he said well it's starting to rain we better find a hiding place and shelter tarousmon hunt better in the rain

[? Pov]

Ah they fallen in to my territory they will be tested they will not likely live

[Kari pov]

Huh where am I huh Tk glad your awake sleeping beauty he said a bit drowsy wait what did you call me I said maybe a little too loud uuh nothing he said while blushing well where are we then? I said oh we are at a fun house at the amusement park said Tk with more drowsiness in his voice oh ok but where are the others then? I ask oh there out finding something to eat you know digimon have pit holes stomachs he said with EVEN more drowsiness in his voice oh then why did you stay here I ask well they needed someone to stay here and watch you and warn them if tarousmon come to get you he said EVEN MORE DROWSY well did Davis complain about you being here? I ask wait for a response then I look at Tk he was asleep {well no way I'm sleeping in the cold} so I snuggle up to Tk

[Tk pov]

When I woke up I smelt something berries and strawberries and then I looked down at Kari and the strawberry smell grew it was Kari hair hey sleepy lovebirds I heard Davis said well get up or hawkmon is going to eat everything Davis said more ok leader I joked and I'll wake up Kari too I added in ok Davis said while leaving Kari, kkkaaarrriii, Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiii

W-w-what is it Tk she ask well its breakfast I said oh ok give me 1 or 2 minutes to get ready she said well ok I said while laughing I gave her a peck on the cheek and then leaved good morning everyone I said good morning said everyone back Tk! I heard a voice patamon?! I called I'm right here patamon said where I called down here you dummy he said poyomon? I said when I look down yes it is poyomon well I can explain well I kind of faint then I was poyomon said poyomon well I said while picking up poyomon you better get some rest poyomon I added in aww he said come on poyomon gatomon is in there I said ok he said so I put him with gatomon to sleep.

[Gatomon pov]

{Why am I sleeping with patamon} well im so sleepy still zzz

[Kari pov]

We were eating berries when we saw 3 human figures in the tree then they came out of the trees oh there just kids well older than us about 15-ish oh the girl with golden brown hair has a unknown digimon oh Kari I heard gatomon say yes gatomon I said that's rainbonmon a champion level digimon and the girl with the black shiny hair has shiromon a rookie level digimon the last girl has black hair tied to pigtails she has black gatomon a champion level digimon said gatomon well hi I'm crystal the golden brown hair said and I'm kuro the black hair girl said and im rose the pigtail girl said

That should be long and loop xoxo firecrystal


End file.
